Family Ties
by xxParaisoxx
Summary: When four sisters find out about their witch heritage. They soon discover their powers and their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

* * *

**Charmed**

**Summary: **When four sisters find out about their witch heritage. They soon discover their powers and their destiny.

**Paring: **Oc/Oc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed

**Actress: **Crystal Reed

* * *

**Something Wicca This Way Comes**

_Part 1_

Pandora look at the damage done to the chandelier as they happen to miss the appointment with the electrician. "This is the third time this happen." Pandora said to Prue who was up on the ladder.

"Well Piper was suppose to be here but obviously she didn't remember." Prue had said, frustrated with her sister

They heard the door open and close, "Prue? Pandora?

"In here, working on the chandelier." Prue said coming down the ladder.

Piper look expectantly at her youngest sister who made a face. Piper winced, realizing Prue was pissed, "Sorry I'm late."

"What else is new?" Prue snap. The younger sisters both prepare themselves for Prudence wrath. "Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

Piper gave Prue an innocent look, "I just didn't realise how long I was in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?"

Pandora made a face. Prue eyes narrowed, "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

The sisters walk to the table, looking at the things Jeremy bought Piper, "I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow."

"So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" Prue question.

"He's an idiot if he didn't." Pandora said looking in Piper grocery bag

Piper smile as she pull out port, "No, but this just may get me the job."

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue said grabbing the port from Piper

Pandora grab the port from Prue, "You know most boyfriends don't send this much things unless they're guilty about something." Jeremy was a little bit weird. It's almost like he tried too hard. Pandora always had an instinct that something was wrong with him but she didn't want to say anything to her sisters since Piper was so happy.

She was about to open the bottle when Piper grab it from her, "Give me that. This is the ultimate ingredient for my recipe."

"Mm-mmm." Piper spotted the spirit board. "I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" She said remembering when their mother gave it to them.

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper read the inscription on the back **"To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will set you free. Love, Mom."** The sisters glance at each other remembering their younger selves. "We never did figure out what this inscription meant." Piper said putting the board down.

Prue smirk remembering about her younger rebellious sister, "Well, we should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Her face became thoughtful as she said, "Maybe give a little light for Pandora so she won't make bad decisions in high school."

Pandora rolled her eyes, "Thanks mom."

"You're always so hard on both of them especially Phoebe." Piper said grabbing her bag and going to her kitchen.

Pandora was the youngest of the four sisters. Prue was the oldest of the four and of course the mother of the group. Piper was the 2nd oldest and she was the one always in the middle. Phoebe was the next sister. She was the wild one. The sister that never listened and wanted to live life to the fullest. Then there was Pandora. The baby of the group. Everyone treated her like she was fragile and that she couldn't handle anything.

Prue rolled her eyes "Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future."

"Actually Phoebe had gotten a job and a house. I think she's doing pretty good." Pandora said smiling at Prue.

Prue look at Pandora, irritated that she still idolize Phoebe and still talks to her, "Pandora go do your homework. Phoebe always brought trouble and as long as she doesn't come around here there will be no problems for us."

Piper smiled nervously at Pandora who knew she told Phoebe to come over and stay. The Halliwell household will soon be chaotic. Although Pandora purposely didn't cause any trouble she did enjoy a little drama. While the phone rang the sisters knew it was for Piper since Jeremy was the only one to call this late. Pandora stood under the ladder while Prue went up to check it out. Prue let out a small grunt. The chandelier isn't working no matter what. "I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working."

"Can you tell her?" Piper whisper to Pandora

Pandora turn to her, eyes widen in horror at the suggestion, "You want me to tell Prue? You're kidding right?"

"Pleaseeeee"

Pandora look at Prue who was already frustrated. Prue usually doesn't get mad at Pandora because she was the baby but let's start with something we'll know what Prue will like, "Hey Prue you were right."

Prue look at her sister confused but still smiled, "About what?"

Pandora just stared for a moment before Piper pinched her which really hurt, "Oww...I mean of getting a roommate?"

Prue look suspiciously at her sister. They both were acting strange, "We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house. "

Prue picked up the toolbox. Pandora immediately went forward, "Here sis I'll take that from you." She said with a nervous chuckle. Prue gave her the box with a weird look

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper mumble finding the floors pretty interesting.

Prue look at Piper sharply and narrowed her eyes "Phoebe lives in New York."

"Surprise! She doesn't live there anymore." Prue stop and turn around slowly and stared at Pandora.

"Oh"

"What?" You know that thing where they say it's quiet before the storm. Prue was the storm

Pandora couldn't handle the pressure. Her stare. She couldn't help when she blurted out, "Piper said she can move in with here

Prue turn to glare at Piper who can only say, "Surprise" Prue scoff and walk away. Her sisters betraying her was unbelievable.

Piper slap Pandora arm, "OW!" Pandora rub her arm

"Thanks for ratting me out sis."

"That's what happens when you throw me to the wolf." Pandora said grabbing her arm

They continue to the kitchen where Prue was washing her hands, "I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house too. It was willed to all of us."

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"Well, you haven't spoken to her."

Prue turn around hurt "No, Switzerland, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her." She then turn to Pandora who was standing behind Piper, "Have you been talking to her too?"

Pandora just look at the ground. Prue scoff, "Unbelievably."

"She's our sister Prue. We can turn away when one of us needs help." Piper defended both of them.

"And this is news? That she constantly needs help? Someone to save her? How long have you guys known about this anyway?"

"A few days, maybe a week-or two."

"Great." Prue tosses the rag aside. "Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?"

On key the door opens and Phoebe comes, "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." She said putting her things on the ground walking towards her sister. Ever since she left she's been feeling alone. It was always her and her sisters and now it just her and she couldn't be more than happy to come  
back.

"PHOEBE!" Pandora said rushing to her and pulling her into a huge hug, "I miss you so much."

Phoebe hug her tightly and pulled away, "Let me see you. You're so tall and beautiful! I'm jealous!" Pandora blush slightly and pull Phoebe back into a hug

Piper smiles at both of her sisters and went forward "Phoebe, welcome home. It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?"

"I'm speechless." Prue said emotionless.

A car horn beep a couple times. "Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe said sheeply

"I'll get it." Piper said to us happily walking to the door. She grabs Prue's purse while Pandora knew it was on purpose.

"Hey, that's my purse." Prue exclaim loudly yet Piper ignored her and walk out the door

Phoebe looks at Prue "Thanks. I'll pay you back."

"It's okay. Save your pennies."

"Its ok Phoebe I need to save whatever I find on the ground since Prue doesn't want me to get a job."

"You need to focus on your studies! You won't be a high school dropout!"

"Like me." Phoebe said knowing that Prue was indicting about her

Prue close her eyes for a moment feeling guilty but she pushed it aside and look at Phoebe things "Is that all that you brought?"

Phoebe look down "That's all that I own. That and my bike."

Prue stared at Phoebe for a moment then without looking at Pandora she said, "Pandora can you get my phone upstairs? I left it on my bed."

Pandora look between them warily, "Umm ok." She went upstairs and got Prue phone. When she stood up, she felt like someone was staring at her. Pandora stared forward for a minute. Something was wrong. You know that feeling of someone staring. You're arms become filled with goosebumps and the hairs on your arms stood up. It felt like that. She felt something brush her. She turned around quickly, ready to attack. But there was nothing there.

She went quickly downstairs and stood on the stairs interrupting her sisters, "Guys I think the house it haunted."

The three sisters look up at her and then look at each other. Prue scoff and walk away while Phoebe got her things and walks off.

"We'll try the group hug later." Piper look disappointed.

"Piper." Pandora said bringing Piper attention to her. "I know this is crazy but I think this house is haunted."


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties

* * *

Charmed

Summary: When four sisters find out about their witch heritage. They soon discover their powers and their destiny.

Paring: Oc/Oc

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Actress: Crystal Reed

* * *

Something Wicca This Way Comes

Part 2

Piper, Phoebe and Pandora sat around the table board with the spirit board in front of them, "Are you sure we should use it? There are spirits in this house I swear." Pandora said nervously looking around. Ever since the incident upstairs, she's been feeling jumpy.

Piper sighed, "Pandora...there is no ghosts. Oh my god I sound like Grams."

Pandora furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Phoebe and Pandora turn to Piper for an explanation, "Well when we were younger Pandora said she had a friend who was a ghost but he only came when she was alone but when people were there he would disappear."

"I'm being stalked by a ghost." Pandora groan rubbing her face

"I thought Grams believe in ghost." Phoebe ask confused

Piper lean back and crossed her arms, "She did."

The sisters look around for a moment before Phoebe cleared her throat, "On a different much happier topic. I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?"

Piper smile while they used the board, "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he headed me a napkin."

"How romantic."

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Phoebe and Piper laugh while Pandora sat there in silence. She never like Jeremy and that will never change. "Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it."

Piper look at Pandora who was staring at the board earlier, "You two used to always push the pointer." Piper grab the bucket which was low on popcorn, "More popcorn?"

Piper look expectedly at Pandora who loved popcorn "Yes you are amazing"

"Hey I forgot your question." Phoebe ask

"She asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year." Pandora said wrinkling her nose. Prue was like her mother.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Phoebe looks at the spirit board hopefully so her sister can get off her back "Please say yes."

The sisters laugh together before the pointer move to the letter 'A' by itself. Phoebe gasp and turn to Pandora to see if she saw the pointer move. Her eyes were wide open staring at the board.

"Piper" Phoebe said breathless. Pandora ghost was real.

It then moves to 'T'. Pandora stood up and back away slightly horrify "Piper, get in here!" Pandora said not looking away from the board

"What?" Piper said with Prue following behind her

"What the did you guys do now?" Prue said looking specifically at Phoebe

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper defended. She then look at Pandora who was standing next to her, "Pandora are you ok?"

Phoebe points at the spirit board "The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." The two oldest gave her 'are you serious' look as they thought they were trying to mess with them "We're serious. It spelt 'A' 'T'."

"Well, did you two push it?" Piper said trying to reason with Phoebe yet trying not to laugh

"No."

"You two used to always push the pointer." Prue said suspiciously

"My fingers barely even touching it. Pandora even say it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happen.

Prue scoff, "Really funny Phoebe and then you try to bring Pandora into it." Prue grab Pandora and try to pull her away. As the other three turn away the board moved again to 'T'.

"It did it again! It moved!" Everyone turn to the board

Prue looked at the spirit board "It's still on the letter 'T'."

"Prue I swear it moved."

Prue leaves the room pulling Pandora with her, "I can't believe her." Pandora was too shock to say anything. Maybe she was going crazy. They were about to go up the stairs but they heard Piper calling them back.

Prue sighed as they both went back, "Now what?"

"I think it's trying to tell us something. A-t-t…" Phoebe writes down the letters. Phoebe turns the envelope around. "Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and suddenly the power goes out. Pandora immediately grab Piper and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was scared of the dark. "I think we need to go." Pandora whisper to Piper who shook her head nervously

"Lets go,"

"Don't you think you two are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here." Prue said following them

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper puts her coat on.

"Oh my god we're gonna die." Pandora said standing behind Piper

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home." Pure told Piper.

"Wait we're gonna see Jeremy?"

"Yes." Piper said. "We're leaving this house.

Pandora back away slightly, "I think I'll stay with Prue instead."

Piper sighed annoyed and crosses the foyer. She picks up the phone and Piper turn to Prue "Prue, I saw that pointer move."

"No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. She's playing a joke on us. There's nothing in the attic."

"We don't know that. We've lived here for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She tries the phone but Pandora grab it from her, "The power out Piper it wont work."

Prue sighed, "Just come with me to the basement."

"What?" Piper and Pandora looked at Prue as if she was crazy. They were not going in the dark basement

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Phoebe comes up behind us and tried to sneak upstairs but Piper seen her first.

"Phoebe will go with you. Won't you Phoebe?"

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said as she goes up the stairs some more.

"Are you crazy?" Pandora ask. "We can have a killer ghost on us right now."

"There is no such thing as ghost!" Prue exclaim loudly. "We are not encouraging this ghost idea" She turn to Phoebe "So we already agreed to not go in the attic."

Phoebe stops. "I am not going to waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe goes up the stairs.

"I'll go with her." Pandora said running after Phoebe

"PANDORA" Prue yelled but she was ignored.

Pandora and Phoebe look up the stairs which leads to the lock entrance of the attic. Phoebe went first will Pandora follow. They both look at each other before looking at the door. Phoebe went forward and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"We been living here for months and the door never open." Phoebe turn to Pandora was was staring at the door, "There's not even a key." Phoebe stood straight as heard the door open. She stared at Pandora who was gasping as she watch the door open. Phoebe turn around and stared into the empty attic.

"You go first." Pandora said quickly. They both walk in and look around. A lot of the things were Grams and their children toys. A light shown almost blinding them. The stream of light was hitting a chest. Phoebe and Pandora went forward. Phoebe open the chest which hide a book. Phoebe held it and blew the dust off.

"It must have been Grams." Pandora said looking at it curiously

Phoebe open the book, "The Book of Shadows." She turns the page

Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hide in the night

The oldest of Gods are invoked here

The great work of Magic is sought

In this time and in this hour,

I call Upon the ancient power

Bring your powers to we sisters four

We want the power.

Give us the power

"Was Grams a witch?" Pandora ask looking at the book

"What are you doing?" Pandora let out a small scream from hearing Prue voice behind her.

"Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk." Prue grab the book from Phoebe and started to read it.

"I think it's Grams book." Pandora said reading the book next to Prue

"How did you get in here?" Piper ask

"The door opened." Phoebe said

"Actually magically open." Pandora mutter. Prue shot her a small glare but continue to read the book

Piper eyes widen for a moment "Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were even gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful time."

"This? Do what this?"

"Receive our powers." Pandora said

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper said

"No she included all of us." The sisters turn to Prue who had spoken "Bring your powers to we sisters four." She closes the book. "It's a book of witchcraft."

Piper grabs the book "Let me see that."

"Well maybe now we can get rid of our ghost." Pandora said trying to lighten the mood but all her sisters turn and glared at her, "Oh ok I see."

The sisters started to walk back downstairs "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue said to Phoebe.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board." Phoebe argued annoyed that Prue was blaming her yet again

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

Piper turn to them "It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did the incantation?"

"My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe said sarcastically

"Well, everything looks the same." Pandora said looking around.

"Yeah, you're right." Phoebe said

"Yet the house still needs work." Prue started to think about things to do about the house

"Everything feels the same so nothing's changed, right?" Piper said following behind them.

However, the sisters didn't know that the picture that contain all four of them had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ties

* * *

Charmed

Summary: When four sisters find out about their witch heritage. They soon discover their powers and their destiny.

Paring: Oc/Oc

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Actress: Crystal Reed

* * *

Something Wicca This Way Comes

Part 3

Pandora was dreaming and then suddenly she wasn't.

Pandora woke up suddenly. Her dream woke her up. Only thing is that she didn't remember what her dream was. She look at her alarm and read the time, "Oh crap." She had to get ready for school otherwise Piper would leave her behind. She got out the door at the same time Piper did. "Morning."

"Good Morning." Piper said smiling. "Did you cast any spells."

Pandora rolled her eyes and push Piper, "Phoebe the witch remember." They both got food for breakfast and grab their things. Pandora had her bookbag on and held her chemistry and psychology book in her arms. They both walk outside and saw Phoebe sitting on the steps drinking coffee.

"You're up early." Pandora said going forward "What are you doing?"

Phoebe close her eyes feeling the breezy on her face, "I'm just thinking. I couldn't sleep"

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spend the night flying around the neighborhood with a broomstick." Piper said sitting down next to Phoebe

Pandora and Phoebe laugh, "The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop."

"And her closet." Pandora joke. The sisters laugh together. It's been awhile since all of them been together. It also ended in bad terms. But for the moment they all loved this feeling and yet they were missing one

"Is Prue around?" Phoebe said thinking about their powers

"She went to work early." Piper said

Pandora look at Phoebe who look disappointed and said "I think she was trying to avoid the whole Phoebe cast a spell last night thing."

"Well according from the book of shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch name Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." Piper said sarcastically

"Don't forget about Casper who is living in our house." Pandora said laughing.

Piper rolled her eyes playfully, "Let's go Pandora or you'll be late for school." Pandora and Piper got up and started to move towards her car

Phoebe stood up and follow them "I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time and control people minds. But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. Now She said that these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever are good witches and I think we're those sisters."

"I think you read the whole book Phebs." Pandora said

Piper stop putting her things in the car and look at Phoebe "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom." She kisses Phoebe check and pulled back to say, "So take that Nancy Drew."

Pandora gave Phoebe a hug, "Bye Phoebe I'll see you later."

Piper got in the driver seat while Pandora got into the passenger seat. Phoebe stood next to Piper window "We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones."

Piper just smile and started to drive off, "Charmed ones?" Pandora mused "I like it."

"Oh not you too."

"Guys I heard there is a new student and from what I heard from Ashley. He is so hot." Pandora sat at her desk while her friends stood around her. Pandora friend Sadie was dying all day to let the rest of them know about this cute boy.

"Really how cute?" Pandora other friend Camille ask.

Their teacher walk in, "Class please take a seat so we can start. Today we have a new student." Every girl sat up straight looking to see about his new cute boy. Pandora smile when she look at her friend Sadie staring at the door. "Everyone please say hi to Jasper St Claire."

Jasper was gorgeous. Pandora was pretty sure Sadie was drooling now. Pandora would have been awestruck if it hadn't been the fact that something felt different about him. Jasper eyes connected with hers and for a moment time had stop. It was only them. The moment where you forget to breathe, and everything around you fades away. Well not going to lie...Pandora felt very awkward. She wasn't that outgoing to smile at him or talk to him especially since he's cute.

Their moment was broken when he looks away. Pandora look down at her desk and cleared her throat "You and my future husband had a moment." Sadie whined looking heartbroken.

"Jasper you may sit down."

The only seat empty was the one behind her. Pandora sat up straight and avoided looking at Jasper as he walk towards her. Pandora let out a breath as Jasper sat behind her. "Alright let's continue with World War 2."

It's been an hour of speaking, most of the class was sleeping and the others were struggling to stay awake.

Pandora would be asleep too if it wasn't for the fact that for the entire hour Jasper was staring at her. She fell his eyes on her, moving when she did. She didn't look away from once. Feeling the thumping her of heart go faster and louder, she couldn't help it.

Make him stop

Suddenly stop talking. The entire class, who was awake, stared in confusion. He just stood there, staring straight ahead. Pandora tilted her head trying to see what stop talking. The most shocking part is that followed.

Maybe it was a coincidence, people generally tilt their head. But she never see them stop talking and only stare at the wall for a couple of minute. Maybe is just going through something. Last time she heard he was going through a divorce. She just wish everything went back to normal. Jasper would stop staring and would start talking. And he did. continue as if he never stop. He turn his back to the class to write down something on the board.

She might be crazy. Was it her? I mean it weird. But her sisters and her did have a crazy night. Was Phoebe right? Witches? Now Pandora needs to lock herself into a mental hospital for even thinking that. She could help but stared at him again. If she was wrong then nobody will ever know since this is her thoughts.

Stop talking

He stop again.

Speak

He was speaking again and continue like nothing happen.

Oh my god 

The bell ring. Pandora stood up and grab her things. "Hey" A warm hand grab her arm, Pandora look up at Jasper who was staring at her "Are you ok?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Pandora grab all her things and left. She was standing in front of the school when she called Prue.

It ring once before Prue answered, "Pandora?"

"Pruer?"

"Something happen." They both said at the same time.

"I'm coming right now." Prue said.

Pandora didn't know that someone was watching her.

Prue and Phoebe pulled up at the school where Pandora was sitting on the steps waiting for them. She ran up to the car and got in the back seat. "Guys you're not gonna believe what happen."

Phoebe turn around to look at her, "Can you stop time or control people?"

Pandora slap Phoebe arm in shock "Wait how do you know? You guys know your powers!"

"I can see the future. I stop a accident before it happen." Phoebe gasp out, her smile never waving.

"And I moved cream." Prue said still bewildered

Pandora sat still for a moment looking between them, "GUYS I CAN CONTROL MINDS!" She laugh for a minute, "I can tell my teachers to pass me or get free food or-"

Prue interrupted"-No you're not gonna do that."

"This is so cool! We can make a difference!"

"Hell yeah!" Phoebe exclaim giving Pandora a high five. Prue shook her head but a faint smile was on her face.

When the three sisters arrive home it was dark. Prue had went into the living room while Phoebe went to the answering machine. "Piper?" Pandora yelled. There was no answer from her.

'Prue, it's Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay? No matter how you beg. '

Prue went back to her sisters holding a surprise, "Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she turned into a cat."

"Oh my gosh how cute!" Pandora grab the cat and started to scratch behind her ears.

"How did the cat get in?" Phoebe said confused

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Did Piper leave a message?"

"No. Piper probably out with Jeremy."

"Ew." Pandora said still holding the cat

Her two sisters look at her. Phoebe ask looking confused, "I didn't know you didn't like Jeremy."

Pandora put the cat on the ground, "Yeah never did. Something about him doesn't seem right?"

The door open and they heard Piper "Prue!"

"In here" Phoebe said. Piper comes in frantically and locks the door. She locked all of them which they never did. "Piper are you ok?" Pandora ask concerned

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Piper ran to her sisters

"Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have a much of time. Phoebe In the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a…"

"A warlock?" Phoebe finished

"Oh my god"

Pandora look at the door, "There's someone out there who wants to kill us." The sisters all turn to look at the door, scared for what's about to happen.

"I'm calling the cops." Prue said as she watch Piper look out the window

"And tell them what? That we're witches?" Piper said following Prue who tried to get the phone "That some freaky with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us?" Piper grab Prue arm and pull her back "Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

Phoebe came down the stairs "I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on."

They all went upstairs to the attic, "We're about to destroy an evil being who is coming after us."

The sisters sat in a circle surrounded by candles. In the middle of the sisters was a bowl, "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle."

"Wait I only counted eight." Piper ask confused

"Oh, you forgot this one." Phoebe said pulling out a birthday candle. Pandora choke out a laugh while Prue hit her.

"A birthday candle?"

"I guess Grams was low on witch supplies." Phoebe light the candle, making eight nine.

"All right, next we need the poppet."

"All right. You're set. Ready to cast the spell." The sisters look at Piper since she is the first one out of all of them to do this.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She pushed a rose that Jeremy had given her into the poppet. 'Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever.' Piper pushes two roses' thorns in the poppet and puts it into the bowl. "Okay, the spell is complete." 

"Okay. Let's hope it works." The sisters waited and smoke appear. The watch anxious as the rose disappear and exploded. The sister jump back from the sudden explosion. But look at each other in relief for the defeat of Jeremy. 

They started to clean up the candles when Phoebe grab the bowl, she had a vision. "Wait! It didn't work! The Spell. It didn't work."

"How do you know?" Prue ask

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?"

"He's on his way here."

"We need to get out of here" said Pandora

The sisters ran downstairs. Prue open the front down and turn to her sisters telling them to hurry. When Jeremy appear behind her. The sisters let out a scream. As the Jeremy they once knew, now was a killer and had thorns all around his body.

Jeremy smile evilly at them "Hello, ladies." Letting up his knife he walk forward into the house 

Prue stood in front of her younger sisters. They all walk back slowly. "Piper, Phoebe, Pandora." Prue said as she uses her power against Jeremy and he flies against the wall. "Get out of here now!" The sisters look at each other hesitantly and went up the stairs. Pandora stop at the stairs and watch Prue and Jeremy.

Jeremy smirk "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral." Jeremy hit the wall but got back up

"STOP" Pandora yelled holding her hand out to Jeremy. Jeremy stop moving but he kept fighting her. She felt him fighting against her. He started to grunt. Pandora put her hand down. "Prue lets go!"

Prue and Pandora went into the attic, "Phoebe, you're right. Our powers, they're growing."

"He's coming. He's out of my mind control." Pandora said behind the sisters

"Put as many things against the door as you can."

"Can't keep me out charmed ones. My powers are stronger than all of you."

The sisters continue to stack things up against the door. However Jeremy laugh kept getting louder. They back away deeper into the attic. He started to use his powers to move the items that had stack up. "You dont think a chair can stop me? You don't think a dresser can stop me? Have you witches figured it out?" Pandora grabbed Phoebe hand tightly as they watch the things that was protecting them from Jeremy go away "Nothing! Nothing can keep me away!

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper said shakily. The door sudden exploded showing Jeremy

"Come on, let's face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back."

"The Power of Four will set us free"

A circle of fire surrounded the sisters. They all gasp pulling close to each other. Prue look around and look at her sisters who all look scared, "Come on! We've got to stay together."

They all continue to chant together while holding hands "The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free."

The fire turns to a tornado with the sisters in the middle, "I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this Earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free!" Jeremy last words as he explodes into nothing.

"The Power of Four." Prue whisper. Pandora started to laugh. Her sisters turn to her which made her laugh harder. They all started to smile and then laugh not believing the night they had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Pandora, Piper and Phoebe went outside after hearing Prue talking to someone. Piper went out first, "It's Andy." 

"I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe said happily

"What did he want Prudence." Pandora ask going forward to Prue

"He ask me out."

"Oooooooo" Pandora said wiggling her eyebrows

"And you said?" Piper egg on

"Well, I started to say yes, but then i stop. I wondered if I could date. I mean do witches date"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys."

"Are you talking from experience Piper?" Pandora said as Piper whack her head. The sisters laugh.

"You guys will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me everything will be different now." Prue said rolling her eyes

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe argue

"But they'll never be the same."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"She's right." Pandora said

"No but it could be a big problem"

"Prue right. What are we going to do?" Piper ask

"What can we do?"

"We are going to be careful. We're going to be wise. And we're going to stick together."

"We'll be closer than ever." Pandora said smiling. They all walk into their home while Prue closed the door with her powers.


End file.
